dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Human
Humans are a race of mortal, sentient animal species who were the dominant species of the Earth dimension susceptible to aging and death. Characteristics :Vlad: "No more painful human emotions to drag you down." :— Vlad Humans are mortal beings that populate the planet Earth. Each human has a soul, which, upon death, will be taken to one of two spiritual realms. Those who have lived a life are likely to be sent tothe Ghost Zone, while most others will find eternal solace in the aftlerlife. Some humans with unfinished business, uncertainty about their own death, intense emotional ties to the physical worldmay stay on Earth as ghosts. Humans and their souls are vulnerable to certain supernatural forces that could weaken, strengthen or modify them in many conceivable ways. For example, there are many different types of ghosts into which a human can be transformed. Humans are also capable of being hosts or vessels for various supernatural creatures. More often than not, however, humans are incapable of preventing forced possession without sprectral protection, although particularly strong-willed humans are able to partially resist ghosts possessing them. On extremely rare occasions, humans can overpower even cases of ghostly possession and expel the ghost possessing them. Certain humans with significant bloodlines are of great importance to many supernatural beings. The best example is the Fenton bloodline, able to become half-ghosts. Humans were often described as physically and emotionally weak, with strong but contradictory morals. Emotions such as remorse and compassion were defining to the sense of humanity, also associated with the presence of a soul. Variations and Enhancements Though standard humans were bound by natural limits such as mortality, vulnerability to sickness, and lack of innate supernatural powers, they were very capable of being physical empowered through ectoplasmic or scientific influence, thus resulting in variations of many different beings with human origin. Some of these conditions didn’t alter their human status by themselves, while others are an entirely different species. With specific exceptions, these variations and enhancements also weren’t limited to humans. Supernatural *'Ghosts' were the spiritual manifestations of deceased humans. *Half-ghost could be born between humans and demons. *Humans could also turn into ghosts, animals, and even objects, through spells, possessions, and dying, either temporally or permanently. Organizations Various organizations were formed in order to protect humans, studying and combating ghostly entities, but often not limited to it. Some groups included non-human individuals, but still dedicated to human protection and the preservation of Earth dimension. *Guys in White *The Groovy Gang and Scaredy Cat *Team Phantom *The Extreme Ghostbreakers *Amity Park Ghostkateers Powers and Abilities The primary abilities of every human being include adaptability and versatility. For the most part, humans are outmatched by ectoplasmic beings and are most often defeated whenever confronted by a superior creature. However, some humans have been known to utilize tools and weapons and have managed to succeed in a supernatural combat. Therefore, as a means of survival, most humans must rely on intelligence, research and teamwork in order to prevail. Ghost hunters. Due to the fact that most (but not all) supernatural creatures have been known to cause chaos and destruction within the world, some humans become hunters and make it their mission to hunt, identify and murder any and all threats to Earth and its inhabitants. Generally, these hunters use advanced knowledge of folklore in order to hunt down ghosts. Hunters have been known to modify conventional human weaponry such as guns and thermoses to repel and/or kill ectoplasmic beings that are often more powerful than they are. Humans may gain additional abilities with the help of objects, spells, and ghostly weapons, etc. For example, in Freakshow, the reality gaunlet granted the power of life and death, transform objects into any other objects the wearer desires, make their wishes, dreams, and fantasies come true. Freakshow was granted the power to control ghosts by the crystal ball staff. Vulnerabilities Humans are vulnerable to almost any supernatural being and are also vulnerable to their own weaponry. *'Mortality' - Their physical strength wanes once they reach old age. They are vulnerable to diseases, and any form of physical harm. *'Magic' - Like most beings, humans are susceptible to the influences of magic. *'Supernatural Beings' - Any other creature with supernatural powers can potentially kill humans. *'Transformation' - Humans lose their humanity once afflicted with ghost strains. Appearances *Despite lacking many ectoplasmic abilities, humans have been shown to defeat a number of ghostly beings, including ghosts and half-ghosts. *As protagonists or supporting cast, humans, albeit lacking supernatural origins, appeared in every episode of Danny Phantom.